Mt Weird
by MISS.SUNNYBAUDELAIRE
Summary: Sequel to Mt. Idiot and threequel to Mt. Stupid! You don't have to read the others to read this. You wanna read it? Read it. You don't wanna read it? Skip down to the story below this one which is...I um...I don't know...Anyways, your choice.


**RANDOM STORY! I TIS BORED! O.O**

**gAh I aM sO bOrEd. FISHY! WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING?**

**Shut up chica. I don't like you! Not you, her! The one I am pointing at! The one spitting in the volcano! Yeah, her! You see her? Yeah, I don't like her.**

**Why you so stupid?**

**Duncan: Stop making fun of me!**

***throws penny at face of Duncan***

**Duncan: Ouches! I don't like you!**

**Get back in the story where you belong!...Love You!**

**Duncan: Yeah, yeah, I LIKE BURRITOS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ASOUE!**

**Mt. Weird:**

The ASOUE gang got kicked off Mt. Idiot very recently for they were creating too much noise. I horribly disagree. They were as quiet as fishies.

*Yesterday Flashback*

Quigley: I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU UNTIL YOU HAVE BEEN VICIOUSLY DESTROYED!

Duncan: WELL I'M GOING TO EAT YOU UNTIL YOU'RE EATEN!

Violet: DUNCAN! THAT IS CALLED CANNABALISM! AND IS HIGHLY FROWNED UPON IN MOST SOCIETIES!

Security Gaurd #1: Including this one!

Security Gaurd #2: You are all under arrest for being too loud and making Mario lose his concentration on his tennis match!

Isadora (pouts): How long will be in the Big House?

Security Gaurd #3: Two hours.

Duncan: Guys, please! I gave you Hannah Montana tickets!

Security Gaurd #1: Just get in the car!

*Yesterday Flashback Over*

I don't understand why you would call them _loud_.

But, yeah, thats what happened. So now the ASOUE gang is banned from two mountains in Marioworld. Nice. Since they didn't want to be too far from their former mountains, I made a new mountain appear between Mt. Stupid and Mt. Idiot. I call it: Mt. Weird.

Basically, the mountain is in the season of spring and has a giant tree in the middle. I should probably stop explaining now, because the ASOUE gang is shooting me death glares.

Quigley: It's about time! You need to stop explaining to these people! They know what's going on!

Klaus: Shut up, Quigley, you don't know what you're talking about!

Quigley: You shut up!

Klaus: No, you shut up!

Duncan: I want a pie!

Isadora: Oh my gosh, Duncan, you're so weird! One minute you want a burrito, and the next you want a pie!

Duncan: DUNCAN WANT PIE!

Violet: Shut yo mouth!

Sunny: yankeedoodledandy (Why are you so ghetto all of a sudden?)

Duncan: Do you _really_ want me to shut up?

Violet: Yes!

Sunny: (What am I, the invisible jibberish talking baby?)

Duncan: Then make Duncan a pie.

Sunny: stupidity (Apparently.)

Duncan: Did you just call me stupid?

Isadora: Well it's true!

Klaus: I'm a hero man!

Quigley: You mean a superhero?

Klaus: Same difference.

Quigley: ...You're a weirdy, you know that?

Violet: I can't bring people back from the dead! It's not a pretty picture! I don't like doing it!

Sunny: neuronic (Your psychotic.)

Klaus: It's Friday! Friday! Gotta get down on Friday!

Duncan: No it's not, it's Sunday!

Klaus: Well maybe the reader is reading this on a Friday!

Duncan: No.

Violet: Fail.

Isadora: What is it with these mountains? First they're all cold, then they're all hot, now they're all warm!

Sunny (eating a tree): numnumnum (I like it here!)

Quigley: Lean On Me! When you're not strong!

Klaus: Everyone on this mountain can lean on me, but not at the same time because I will fall down.

Violet: Double Fail.

Klaus: I'm thirsty.

Duncan: Here have some Germ-X!

Isadora: No!

Duncan: I was talking to Klaus!

Isadora: But the Germ-X will kill him!

Violet: Triple Fail...Wait-MAKE HIM DRINK IT!

Sunny: liaf (Fail.)

Quigley: It's Prom Night!

Duncan: No it's not.

Isadora: It's Monkey Night!

Violet: Yeah, you bet it is!

Klaus: But it's still daytime!

Sunny (dancing with random monkey): asdfghjkl (Shut up, Klaus, you're such a party pooper!)

Quigley: And I say OH!

Isadora: We're gonna let it show!

Violet: We're gonna just let go of everything!

Klaus: We were meant to be!

Duncan: Wait, what are we singing?

Sunny: eacfrouy (Your face.)

Quigley: I'm Harry Potter! Harry Harry Potter!

Harry Potter (says to Security Gaurd #1): There's my imposter!

Quigley: What? No! I didn't mean it!

While Harry Potter shouts incantations, Security Gaurd #1 chases Quigley off the mountain.

Isadora: OMG! YOUR HARRY POTTER!

Harry Potter got scared and dissapeared.

See? You scared Harry Potter. That's when you know you're a weirdo.

Duncan (playing with his Legos): !

Violet: I want some Cola!

Isadora: He said _Ri_cola, you stupid person!

Violet: You are such a piece of Dragon Tales!

Isadora: You're DEAD!

Violet and Isadora get in a fight and fall off the mountain.

Klaus (gets a text): Hey, Duncan. I got a text from Sunny calling you stupid.

Duncan: YOU'LL BE DRINKING ALIEN EYEBALLS BEFORE I'LL EVER BE STUPID!

Duncan looked for Sunny, but he couldn't find her because she crawled off the mountain. So he pushed Klaus off the mountain.

Alone once again, he decided to jump off the mountain.

No, that's too boring.

He ran off the mountain.

He made it all the way to Barbie World before he finally drowned in the atmosphere of pink and the Barbie theme song playing over and over.

_Poof._

Quigley: ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING ME?

Violet: I don't like you, author person.

Klaus: You have seriously got to stop doing that!

Sunny (holding rock threatningly): qwertyuiop (I will use this.)

Duncan (pouts): I was just starting to have fun in Barbie World...

Isadora: Something's wrong with you...really...

**RANDOM TIME!**

Quigley: I likes to eat them grass sharks!

Duncan: Hey, hey, hey, it's FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ALBERT!

Isadora: Prince Ali, Ali is he, Ali Ababua!

Violet: I love piping letters!

Klaus: Weeshew! Washew!

Sunny: I'm not taking part in this stupidity. (I'm not taking part in this stupidity.)

**RANDOM TIME OVER!**

Duncan: Aww...I like Random Time...

Isadora: I like Liam Aiken...

Klaus: A-hem.

Violet: Gosh, Isadora, you like everybody.

Isadora: That's not true!

Klaus: A-_hem._

Violet: What?

Klaus: I'm right here!

Isadora: Yeah...that's nice...

Quigley: I'M A LOOPY NUT JOB!

Sorry, guys, looks like our time's up!

Say bye, Quigley:

Quigley: Aww, crap...

Say bye- DO WE REALLY HAVE TO KEEP DOING THIS? SAY GOODBYE EVERYONE!

Everyone: Goodbye Everyone!

Duncan: Was that good?

Nobody's perfect. But it was okay.

**Not as funny as I hoped it would be, but you know what? That's okay! Because I am in an awesome mood! And I'll do a better one...sometime soon...I don't know exactly when...but sometime...**

**Review!**

**Woo!**

**;)**


End file.
